


How it Began

by corastacy



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Origin Story, Pre-Canon, Pre-Episode: s01e01 Pilot (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corastacy/pseuds/corastacy
Summary: Delilah gets invited to a party at Lux and goes for the free drinks. She doesn't expect to walk out with a job and a devilish new mentor.
Relationships: Delilah & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Kudos: 23





	How it Began

“Dee, I promise this isn’t going to be like any work party you’ve ever been to.” Delilah listened to Patrick’s voice over the phone and rolled her eyes. “Trust me you’ll have fun and at the very least it’s open bar.”   
  
“Yeah but you work at a club Patrick, isn’t the party not going to even start until like 3am?”   
  
"No! That’s the thing! He’s shutting down for the night and still paying everyone tips included. He just wants us to ‘Enjoy the moment’ for the club’s first anniversary.”She blinked. It was a Saturday night in the middle of the summer, the dude would be literally throwing money away. She thought about the pros and cons. The Cons were mainly that she would have to get up at a semi early-hour tomorrow to work her housekeeping job and that she wouldn’t know anyone else there but Patrick. The pros were free drinks, getting to finally see what the inside of Lux looked like and what sounded like some decent people watching.   
  
“Ok, I’m in.”

All work and no play makes bar staff dull boys and girls. This was why Lucifer did his best to make sure that every once in awhile he gave them a chance to enjoy their collaborative success. How could they fulfill other peoples’ desires if they never fulfilled any of their own?

He opened the penthouse and made sure everyone knew they could participate as much or as little as they wanted in the festivities. Some had chosen to enjoy a night off with pay but a good 80% had taken him up on the offer and were now sprawled across the penthouse. Pints, wine glasses and shots decorated tables along with take out containers. He had even let a few adventurous souls go through his storage closets, well at least the ones from this century.

Lucifer was moving through the living room when soft strumming near the fireplace caught his ear.It appeared that the excavation of his belonging had lead to some of his other musical instruments joining the party. Whoever had picked up his guitar was good, but there was definitely a confidence lacking.He made a deliberate move to stay to the edges of the space as he moved to get a closer look.   
  
Her wavy blond hair was the first thing that caught his eye. She was wearing a headband but it wasn’t strong enough to hold the cascade of curls when she leaned over the watch her hands move across the strings. She straightened and he was able to see her face. Her eyes were bright and excited, she definitely felt everything she was playing. He tilted his head and realized that whatever she was playing must have been written by her. An undiscovered talent right here in his salon. It was his lucky day.   
  
Delilah finished playing and passed the guitar to the next person in the circlebefore deciding she needed some air.She grabbed her beer and made her way out the glass doors to the balcony. The view was incredible. This is exactly the type of place she had pictured living in when she moved to LA, not the small one bedroom apartment she shared with two other girls.

“You did well in there.” She turned around to see where the accented voice came from. She did her best not to look too surprised at the downright supermodel standing in the doorway.

“Thank you, I was just messing around, it’s nothing special.”

“I beg to differ.” He approached and joined her at the railing. He looked her up and down like he was trying to remember something. “You don’t work for me?”

“No, I um, came with Patrick?” She said, hoping she wasn’t getting her friend in trouble.

“Ah yes, good lad. Excellent taste is cocktails and apparently also in women.” Lucifer pulled out his cigarette case and offered her one. Delilah shook her head.

“We’re just friends. He dated my roommate.” She explained while he lit his.

“”Never stopped me. I dated a whole household once. They needed a calendar for that.” He winked and she laughed.He stuck out his hand. “Lucifer Morningstar.”   
  
“Delilah Schultz.”They shook and an idea fluttered through Lucifer’s mind.

“Do you sing as well as play Delilah?”She nodded. “Excellent, I felt like a duet.” He stubbed out his cigarette and took her hand. “Come on.” He pulled her through the party and stood her next to the piano.He started off with simple bar tunes but it became obvious quickly that Delilah didn’t simply undersell her talent but also her musical knowledge. They began to challenge each other to rounds of name that tune that had them singing everything from Sinatra to random commercial jingles.When she finally looked at her phone Delilah was shocked to find that it was hours later than she had planned on staying.

“This has been so much fun but I really have to go, I have work in the morning”

“What? Blow it off. Whatever you do can’t be more fun than me.” He was almost pouting. She had never seen someone over six foot pout before.

“it certainly isn’t but I have rent and student loans that won’t pay themselves.” She moved to leave and he grabbed her hand.

“Then quit. Come waitress at Lux. I’ll pay you double whatever you were making there plus you’ll make tips.You can sing at the bar twice a week as well.”

“That is insanely tempting.”

“I’m the Devil darling, tempting is part of the gig.” He leaned closer. “Isn’t this what you desire?”The world muted around her as she looked into his eyes.The words in her brain were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

“I just want this to be real and not you trying to sleep with me.”The sounds of the party snapped back. She blushed in embarrassment as she realized what just happened, what she just accused him of.

“Well I can’t say you aren’t attractively dear but if what you truly desire is a platonic partnership then that’s all there is.” He sat up and removed himself from her personal space. “So, will you work for me?”

“I-“ She stammered, was this really happening? Was she really going to have a job where she could sing? “Yes! Yes of course!” She said excitedly.He beamed at her.

“Lovely! Now I bet you haven’t heard this one.” He started playing again and Delilah couldn’t help but feel that this man was going to be a big part of her world from now on. 


End file.
